moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Andras Mara
Andras Corlys Mara (Styled "Lord Ravenshire" or "Baron Ravenshire" ) is the youngest child of Janos Mara, 17th Count of Myrewood and his wife, Annika. Considered by most of his family to be little more than an idulgent wastrel, Andras has never worked a day in his life, and regards the trappings of the aristocracy as his birthright. He was exceptionally bitter due to his sister's refusal to grant him unrestricted access to the family Trust and would eventually plot to unseat her, resulting in his death after being tried and convicted of treason. Appearance Average in height and possessing a somewhat athletic build, Andras appears to be somewhere in his early thirties. His coal-black hair has grown a bit long, but his mustache is always neatly trimmed and the rest of his face is clean-shaven. He has the strong jaw and distinguished chin that is common to all men of his line and looks very much like his father, the late Count of Myrewood. Preferring the very finest clothing that Stormwind's tailors have to offer, it is clear that the man has rather expensive tastes. He wears a truesilver signet ring on his right little finger and a gold wedding band on his left ring finger. He is seldom seen in armor and if he should happen to be observed in the training yard, it becomes quite clear that while he was certainly trained in the basics of combat, he is still sloppy and overconfident--probably used to being protected by far better men than himself. Well-spoken and polite in most circumstances, his voice carries a faint accent that gives away his half-Stromic herritage. His courtly manner and eloquent speech hint at the sort of fine education available only to the aristocracy. Personality Exceptionally bitter with regard to his elder sister inheriting the family's title and wealth due to the Maras' historic practice of inheritence through cognatic primogeniture (A method of succession in which the first-born child inherits all titles and property, regardless of their sex) Andras' animosity toward her is well known. Having seldom worked for anything in his adult life, he regards the niceties afforded to the aristocracy as his right. A known gambler whose luck often runs bad, Andras always seems to be in debt to one person or another and this has resulted in him being unwelcome at the card table during gatherings of the prestigious Willowbrook Hunt Club. Although it has not been unhappy, his marriage to Lady Anne Ellise is largely for convenience as her family's wealth allowed them to remain in the lifestyle to which they have both become quite accustomed. Although he cares for his wife, he has been known to frequent numerous brothels throughout Stormwind and lavish affection upon his favorites. His indiscretions seldom last for more than a week before he returns to his wife, often further in debt and in broken spirits. Largely an absentee father, his children hardly know him and he seems to take little interest in their upbringing, leaving it almost entirely up to nannies, tutors and servants. He was sharply criticized by his wife for beating their eldest son when the child would not stop crying and has seldom been allowed to see the boy since. The recent birth of a daughter seems to have changed him for the better, though only time will tell. Brief History Born and raised in Stormwind at the family's ancestral seat, Andras was afforded the same fine education as his sister, though unlike Erzsibet, he seemed to do as little as required. Despite never having an interest in military service, his father thought perhaps he might serve as Lord-Marshal of the Myrewood Brigade once he came of age and so it was decided that Andras would be instructed by Myrewood's master-at-arms. Instructed in the basics of combat, Andras was a poor student and often grew impatient when he was not allowed to win. It was quickly decided that someone else should take up the position of leadership. In 614 K.C. when their father caught Erzsibet in flagrante delicto with a man other than her betrothed and exiled her to the family's crumbling Duskwood estate, Andras had high hopes that she would be disinherited in favor of himself. His marriage to Lady Ellise later produced a healthy son, while Erzsibet remained unmarried and without children, only further strengthening his hopes that she might be disinherited. Sadly, those hopes proved to be futile and Lord Janos made no move to alter the succession in his son's favor. Since the death of his father, Andras has been forced to rely upon the meager allowance provided by Erzsibet after a series of bad business deals and his numerous gambling debts made it clear that he was unfit to have unrestricted access to the family trust. Notably bitter about it, Andras is thought to have attempted legal action against Erzsibet when she was briefly investigated on suspicion of witchcraft in 624 K.C. The rumors proved true when Andras later admitted to instigating the investigation by paying a number of Myrewood's peasants to offer false testimony. The investigation was soon dropped and no charges were levied against Erzsibet. In 625 K.C. Andras was inducted into the Brotherhood of the Horse, though it is well known that he has never fought a single battle and his Knighthood is in fact nothing more than an honorific, arranged by his sister, and meant to balm his wounded pride. He was offered a position on the board of trustees for the Myrewood Castle Trust, but has not attended a single board meeting to date. His most recent scheme to acquire a fortune of his own involved the illegal sale of several pieces of the family's art collection, a crime for which no formal charges were brought against him, but for which he was harshly reprimanded and utterly humiliated. Scandal Andras became a widower when his wife, Lady Elise was beheaded for the murder of Lady Sarah Stromvyr and the attempted murder of Adras' sister, Erzsibet. Since her execution, Andras has remained mostly in seclusion at his town house in Stormwind City. A Second Marriage Through the efforts of his sister, Andras is presently being considered as a suitor for Princess Mary of Wolf's Crossing. Should an arrangement be reached, Andras would be a Royal Duke by marriage, though it would mean living in the frozen, Northern land of Wolf's Bay in Northrend. The marriage would also provide the Maras with a substantial dowry, thus restoring their fortune to what it was before the second war. While his sister has pushed for such a marriage, Andras seems to loathe the prospect of leaving the comfort of Stormwind. Treason and Death Together with the Bishop of Myrewood, Thomas Levente, Andras plotted to unseat his sister and claim Myrewood for himself. The plot was discovered and resulted in Andras' arrest and conviction for the crimes of treason and conspiracy to commit murder. He was initially sentenced to be drawn and quartered, but the Countess was not entirely without mercy and commuted the sentence to death by beheading, even allowing his son, Andras the Younger to inherit the Barony of Ravenshire so long as he swore to remain loyal. Trivia * Although he is known by Courtesy as Baron Mara, Andras does not hold a peerage of his own and seems quite bitter about the fact that his elder sister has inherited the family's peerage and estates. * His wife, Lady Anne Ellise is a Paladin of Stormwind and together, the couple have three young children. * Andras has a serious gambling problem and has been known to squander tens of thousands in gold on card games, horse racing, and just about anything else one may wish to place a bet on. * Although he is a Knight of Stormwind, his Knighthood is little more than an honorific as it is common knowledge that he has never fought a battle in his life. * His marriage, while not unhappy was largely for the sake of appearances. He has been known to frequent brothels and lavish affection on his favorite mistresses. * After his wife's execution, Andras was observed drunk and plotting to murder the Archbishop of Stormwind for his role in discouraging Erzsibet to intervene in his wife's trial and potentially spare her life while at the Slaughtered Lamb. He was physically dragged out of the tavern by his wife's sworn shield and returned to their town house. Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Peerage Category:House of Mara Category:Stormwindian Category:Human Category:Criminals